


boundaries and borders gone

by nebulia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia
Summary: So it turns out Kuroko’s an Elvis Abomination. Taiga dates him anyway.“Kagami-kun, it’sEldritchAbomination,” Kuroko says.





	boundaries and borders gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/gifts).



> Written in roughly 30 hours in honor of Cephalopod Week (even though Kuroko's not a cephalopod here, he just has tentacles). For Everbright, who asked for "Consentacles! Like, where that's the plot. The tentacle monster refuses to get on with it until consent happens, other chara confused but [gung-ho]. They're willing but didn't realize this was such A Thing for tentacle monsters"
> 
> Timestamp is post-series, probably somewhere Kuroko and Kagami's second year? Tagged as underage because Kagami, at least, is seventeen, and therefore underage in parts of the world, better safe than sorry, etc. 
> 
> Unbetaed, abandon hope all ye who enter here, all errors are mine.

They’re shirtless and sweaty and things are just about to get really good if you ask Taiga when Kuroko pulls away from kissing him abruptly.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, all sweet blue eyes and his steely mouth red and wet, “Is this okay?”

One of his tentacles is sliding cautiously into Taiga’s shorts, curling around his hipbone.

Taiga looks up at Kuroko, who’s straddling his waist, elbows on either side of Taiga’s head. Taiga has both hands down Kuroko’s shorts already, gripping his ass (small but firm and round and _really nice,_ Taiga’s definitely into it). 

“Um,” Taiga says, and goes to pull his hands out. Maybe he should have asked before he did that. They’ve never gotten this far before, and Taiga sort of assumed they were on the same page, but maybe--

Kuroko makes a small, displeased sound. 

“It’s fine,” Taiga says. “Did you want me to--” Before he can finish, there are two more tentacles wrapping around his forearms and gently urging Taiga’s hands down his shorts again. 

Kuroko’s tentacles are usually dry and smooth, matte like the skin of a peach; they’re a soft, sky blue a shade pinker than his hair. Taiga’s grown used to them making an appearance when they’re hanging out, way before they started dating. In fact, when they’re kissing they’re surprisingly absent, even if moments before they were affectionately holding Taiga in place while Kuroko studied on the couch and Taiga read _Sports Illustrated_ sitting on the floor, leaning against his thigh. He doesn’t mind them too much; sure, it’s probably a surprise to anyone when your best friend reveals he’s got a mass of interdimensional tentacles, but they’re very... _Kuroko_ \--though far less likely to appear out of nowhere and scare a year off his life--and that’s all he really can say about them.

This is the first time one’s shown up while they’ve been making out, and Taiga's a little surprised it’s taken this long. After all, when you start dating a guy with tentacles you should probably expect them to make sexy appearances, right? But they’ve been pretty absent most of the time. Taiga was starting to figure maybe all the masses of weird tentacle porn had it wrong and they were actually not meant for sex at all, but now he’s going to have to reassess again. The tentacle easing its way into his pants doesn’t look any different than the dry ones that have appeared in the past, but it’s slick, leaving a trail of something that feels like saliva along the line of his iliac crest, and outright wet at the tip, oozing like a cock. The two around his wrists loosen when Taiga grips Kuroko’s ass again, but they’re damp too.

Kuroko ducks back in to kiss him again. He’s rocking against Taiga, hard between them. Taiga’s hard, too, and he’s torn between shifting so he can grind his dick against Kuroko’s or keep kissing him. Or he could--

He rolls Kuroko over, grinning down at him when Kuroko makes a surprised noise. One of the tentacles loosely wrapped around his arms tightens around his wrist, getting wetter. “Hey,” he says.

Kuroko smiles. He’s got both hands wrapped around Taiga’s biceps, but another tentacle is curling around the back of his neck. “May I?” he says.

Taiga’s not sure what Kuroko’s asking for, but he says “Sure,” and the tentacle pulls Taiga down so that Kuroko can kiss him. 

This is better, Kuroko linking his legs around Taiga’s hips and rocking up into him while they kiss. Kuroko’s sweaty and making little hungry noises into Kagami’s mouth, and the tentacle that pulled him down is smoothing its way down his back, feeling each knob of his spine, the tip getting wetter and wetter as it does. The tentacle in his shorts is rubbing slickly along the crease of his thigh and hip, and Taiga is starting to lose track of how many there are. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says breathlessly, tearing his mouth away from Taiga’s. “Is this okay?”

At first Taiga’s not sure what he’s asking about--everything, frankly, is okay, Taiga is seventeen years old and horny--but then he notices another slick tentacle dragging across his ribs, wrapping all the way around his torso once before brushing an areola, and Taiga’s never deeply considered his nipples but why not? “Sure,” he says, and the wet tip of the tentacle touches his nipple, delicate, and he shudders. Maybe he _should_ have considered his nipples before.

Kuroko’s face is that face he makes when he’s deeply concentrating; the one that looks bland but is really Kuroko’s emotions running deeply inside him, like that quote about slow rivers or whatever. Taiga likes it when Kuroko looks at him like that, like Taiga is something to be focused on, like basketball. He leans down and touches his own thumb to Kuroko’s nipple, experimental. 

Kuroko’s eyelashes flutter, and he sighs. His hips jerk into Taiga’s. All the tentacles touching Taiga--five, maybe?--tremble a little. 

“Hey,” Taiga says. “Where do they come from?”

“I told you,” Kuroko says, letting go of Taiga’s shoulder to wave a hand. “A rift in the--”

“Blah blah Einstein Elvis sci-fi bullshit,” Taiga says. “I got that much.”

“It’s Eldritch,” Kuroko says, almost pissy. 

“What _ever_. No, I mean, where on your body?” Every time Taiga tries to think about it, or look for some patch of skin they might be protruding from, he sort of gets a headache.

“Um,” Kuroko says. “Most of them, if I tried to explain, your brain might literally come out your ears.” He’s turning pink. It’s cute. “But there are some here.” He holds out his wrist, which looks perfectly normal, other than how it’s paler than the rest of him because Kuroko wears his sweatbands so often. But when Taiga touches his hand, three or four tentacles, much smaller than the others, twine their way around his fingers.

“Wow,” Taiga says, twisting his fingers to link with them. They’re that same pink-edged blue as Kuroko’s other tentacles, but much wetter, and Kuroko’s eyelashes flutter again as his whole body shivers. They’re still pressed hip to hip, and Taiga can feel Kuroko’s cock twitch. 

“Oh,” Kuroko says, almost a moan. “Is that okay?”

“It’s _hot_ ,” Taiga says. He strokes one of the little tentacles with his index finger, and Kuroko’s hand squeezes his bicep as Kuroko’s tentacles all tighten down on Taiga at once, like they respond to his actions. “You don’t have to keep asking.”

“I do,” Kuroko says firmly. “Because--” he pulls his hand away from Taiga’s, tentacles sliding out of his grasp--”You don’t have any idea--”

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Taiga says. “They don’t teach you about safe tentacle sex in health class in America, and I only learned how to put condoms on bananas, so no, I don’t know, but I kind of signed up for you to show me.” Kuroko blinks up at him, once, and Taiga feels himself flush. “I mean, if you want.” 

“You’re sure?” Kuroko says, cautiously. The little tentacles at his wrists are twining around Taiga’s fingers again, and now there are some coming out of his other wrist to wrap around his upper arm and shoulder, and Kuroko’s hips are making tiny, abortive moves against Taiga’s, and his eyes are slowly dilating, pupils getting larger and…blacker? 

His lips are so swollen and red and still shiny with spit. Taiga’s kind of nervous but he’s pretty sure you’re supposed to be nervous the first time you bone someone you really like. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he says. “It’s just you. You’re not gonna _hurt_ me.”

The world shifts suddenly as Kuroko rolls them back over. “I _could_ ,” he says, and there are suddenly a _lot_ more tentacles, leaving wet trails on his ankles and shins, coiling under his shoulders, urging his legs open. Kuroko’s eyes are--strange, pupils huge and darker than black, the blue of his irises bleeding into his sclera. There’s a weird, almost scary feeling, like Taiga’s about to tip into a huge, empty void, something he should be afraid of, but one of Kuroko’s hands has twined with one of Taiga’s and the little tentacles of his wrist have bound them together. It’s cute. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kagami-kun, but I could.”

“Yeah,” Taiga says, and reaches up to cup his hand around the back of Kuroko’s neck, “But you won’t, right?” 

“I can’t promise anything,” Kuroko says. “People hurt each other sometimes.”

“That would happen without the Elvis tentacles,” Taiga says.

Kuroko sighs. “Kagami-kun, it’s _Eldritch.”_

 _“Whatever_.” Taiga squeezes Kuroko’s hand. “Look, I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna murder me with your, uh.” He takes his hand off Kuroko’s neck to gesture. “Your _everything_ , and the rest of it can wait for when we’re not trying to bang, right?” 

There’s a little smile playing at the corners of Kuroko’s mouth, and then he laughs, and Taiga pulls him down for a kiss. 

“I’m gonna,” Kuroko says, and there are tentacles pushing his shorts down, and maybe Kuroko’s as well. “Is that okay--”

“ _Please_ ,” Taiga says, and then Kuroko is gloriously naked, even if there’s a whole lot more of him than Taiga ever really expected, because there are so many tentacles, and they’re all pretty interested in him. There’s one gently wrapped around his neck, somehow nonthreatening, tipping his face up to Kuroko’s, its tip leaking against his jaw, and when their cocks--Kuroko’s might be just slightly... _bluer_ than average, but appears pretty normal--touch, Kuroko shivers, and Taiga feels the tentacle at his jaw spurt a little, its secretion leaking down his throat, pooling in the hollow between his collarbones. 

Taiga sniffs. The tentacles just smell like skin, like Kuroko and a little salt, and he turns his head and _licks_. 

“K-kagami-kun,” Kuroko stutters, shivering, and the tentacle tastes like Kuroko’s mouth but a little saltier, like Kuroko after they’ve been on a run in the summer, even as it spills more of whatever it’s leaking into Taiga’s mouth, and he sucks, and Kuroko--whines, almost, a strange harmonic sound Taiga _feels_ more than he hears, and he looks up. 

Kuroko’s face is flushed, even the tips of his ears red, and all the white has bled from the sclera of his eyes so they’re just blue and that weird too-black, and his bottom lip is tucked between his teeth, and Taiga’s suddenly _way_ closer to coming than he thought he was. 

It’s not like anything Taiga’s put in his mouth before, and it’s not quite like a dick, either, he doesn’t think; the tentacle tapers slightly, smooth and veinless, with no head or foreskin. It’s cooler than Kuroko’s skin, just slightly, but it tastes the same, and the liquid oozing out of the slit at the tip of the tentacle tastes mostly like clean sweat, even as it leaks more and more copiously into Taiga’s mouth. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, almost keening, still with that strange echo. “Kagami-kun, may I please--”

Taiga gives him a _look_ , because for fuck’s sake, they _just talked about this_ , and nods, taking in a little more of the tentacle, and then he’s being--manhandled--tentaclehandled--so Kuroko can wrap his free hand around both their cocks, the tentacles growing from his wrists filling the spaces his hand can’t, wet and a little cool and slippery, and Kuroko’s eyes fall shut. His lashes are long, a shade of blue darker than his eyebrows, and they somehow look obscene as they shiver against his flushed cheeks, and Taiga groans around the tentacle in his mouth and feels his hips jerk against Kuroko’s grasp. 

The tentacle pushes its way further into Taiga’s mouth, pushy but considerately pushy, like Kuroko, who would never admit to being a pushy asshole but is undoubtedly one. It bumps up against the back of his throat, and Taigs gags, and then swallows a little, and his head is being pulled back so there’s suddenly a little more room, and he swallows again, the tentacle sinking deeper. It fucks his mouth, cautious, almost gentle but not quite, and it feels like there’s a mass of tentacles squirming between his legs, not just stroking his and Kuroko’s dicks but playing with his balls, pressing wetly behind them, sliding against his skin, and Taiga grips Kuroko’s waist with his free hand and uses what little leverage he has to rock into Kuroko’s grasp, and his dick twitches. He moans, most of it muffled, but Kuroko gasps, like he can feel it. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says. “Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun--I’m going to--” and Taiga doesn’t really know how to say _go for it, that sounds awesome_ with his mouth full so he makes what he hopes is an encouraging sound. Kuroko’s hand speeds up, and the tentacles that have basically tied their joined hands together tighten, and then Kuroko’s coming across Taiga’s stomach, his tentacles spurting little echoes of fluid all over the both of them and down Taiga’s throat. He chokes a little, but it’s not any different than what it’s been leaking all along, not as thick a consistency as jizz, and not an overwhelming amount. Kuroko slumps down on Kagami’s hips, his hand still jerking both of them, wringing the last few drops of come from his dick, his mouth parted and gasping, lips swollen, and Taiga reaches up and manages to get the tentacle out of his mouth. 

“C’mere, c’mere,” he says, hoarse, and Kuroko comes down to kiss him, and one of the tentacles presses at his perineum and Taiga comes too, the the tentacle he just sucked still stroking gentle along his jaw while he kisses the breath out of Kuroko’s mouth. 

\--

Ultimately, it’s a lot less messy than Taiga expected. Cautious reading of tentacle hentai--purely for research purposes--had definitely lead him to believe he’d have to worry about property damage, or at the very least airing out his mattress, but once they change the sheets it’s fine. 

“Kagami-kun, since when has manga ever represented real life?” Kuroko--now looking as small and human as he ever does, tentacles tucked away in their pocket of spacetime or whatever--says, when Taiga tells him this as he puts the sheets in the hamper. 

Taiga opens his mouth, looks at Kuroko, and closes it. “It’s not like I had anything _else_ to go off of,” he says.

“You could have asked _.”_

Taiga feels his face get hot. He _could_ have, yeah, but every time he thought about it his voice caught in his throat. “Sh-shut up.” 

Kuroko does, but while smiling that dumb smug smile of his. His cheeks are still pink. God, Taiga likes him a lot. 

They stand in front of Taiga’s closet for about three seconds too long, and his stomach grumbles. Kuroko laughs, surprised, though given Taiga’s appetite he probably shouldn’t be.

“I’m hungry too,” he says.

“Come on,” Taiga says gruffly, stepping to the door and holding out his hand. “I’ll make us something to eat.”

Kuroko takes his hand, and one of the small tentacles from his wrist twines around Taiga’s forearm. It surprises him, so much he stops to glance at it, and Kuroko shoots him a worried look. “Is this okay, Kagami-kun?” he asks.

It surprised him, but it wasn’t bad, really. It was just Kuroko, who should be used to surprising people by now. Dumbass. Taiga flicks him in the forehead, and Kuroko blinks. “Idiot,” Taiga says, unable to hide his fondness, and drags them to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a [translation](https://adoxoblog.wordpress.com/2012/05/01/your-bobo-is-ripe-and-full-how-wonderful/) of the caption of Dream of the Fisherman's Wife because I'm that fucking asshole pretentious nerd. It's still Cephalopod Week, sue me.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! I'm on [tumblr](nebulia.tumblr.com) and [twitter](twitter.com/bokglobulia)


End file.
